Music
by Sumire06
Summary: He had just wanted to look at the instruments, not have a tiring conversation with some girl. So not cool. [Soul/OC; not really fluff or anything]


**[Author Comments: This is the first ever Soul Eater drabble I'd written, and I was a bit nervous that I made Soul even the slightest bit OOC without meaning to, but according to my friend, he's right in character~ Which makes for a happy author here! Anyway, I figured this was an interesting way for Kaylie, my Soul Eater OC, and Soul to first meet- in a music shop :) Kaylie _is_ Irish, and so, I tried to write out her speech but in a way that was still understandable to read. If anyone's ever confused or lost on words she says, let me know and I can use that for future drabbles to make sure it's more comprehensive.]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, or Soul Evans. He and the series are the sole property of Atsushi Okubo, the creator. I only own the plot of this drabble and Kaylie, my OC.**

* * *

_Grand... Baby... classical... Wait, the hell is a _harpsichord_ doin' here? Whatever..._

He never played them, nor did he ever purchase anything in the shop, but sometimes, the white-haired Weapon just couldn't resist coming into the instrument store in Death City and looking at the equipment inside. It reminded him of days before he attended the DWMA for Weapon classes and met his partner and friend; days when he would play the piano; how when his brother was home, they would play together. It wasn't anything Soul "Eater" Evans liked thinking about much, but indeed, those thoughts popped up from time to time. And most times, the only way for them to go away was to look at all the instruments. Not for any real sentimental reason, really- just to look and see if there were any new models of pianos out, since he didn't bother paying attention to them anymore.

As Soul laid a hand to the top of a small piano meant for children, the footsteps of the store owner came from the back door and the older man chuckled softly. "See anything you like, Soul?" the owner asked, though never expected an answer, which he never received. As usual, the younger male just gave a soft grunt of acknowledgement under his breath and the owner chuckled softly again, turning to leave Soul to look over the instruments some more.

It was funny how, a few years after graduating the DWMA and attending a nearby college, Soul told himself he would finally get back into playing the piano the way he had as a child- but never did. He continued to come into the shop and just stand around, staring at everything around him.

A deep sigh escaped the Death Scythe and he was ready to turn to head out of the store, but he paused as the bell over the door rang, indicating a customer. Soul watched as a girl stepped inside, looking rather fascinated as though she'd never seen an instrument before in her life. She smiled and was about to poke at a guitar when her dark eyes caught sight of the male, and her smile brightened. He quirked a brow but remained where he was, silent.

"Hey! Yer Soul Evans, righ'?" the girl asked, her question thick with an Irish accent, making it nearly impossible to properly understand her words. But he somehow managed to, and frowned a bit at his last name being used.

"Do I know you?" he returned, not even bothering to correct her about his name. She didn't look that familiar to him but she acted as though she knew him.

"We're in th' same History class, silly!" the redhead laughed, making her way over to Soul with her bright smile. It was beginning to weird him out, actually. But he thought back to his first year college classes and wondered if they really _did_ share a class together or not. Her face didn't seem familiar, though, so Soul just ignored it.

"Oh. Okay," he replied, turning, ready to leave. But the girl seemed adamant to keep him for a conversation.

"Ya don' know me, do yah? Th' name's Kaylie! I didn't know y'liked music, Soul; awesome!"

The male sighed deeply again, shoulders slumping. He really didn't want to talk about this, especially with a stranger like _Kaylie_, but there was no polite way out of this at the moment. "I don't think there's anyone who doesn't like it in some way," he stated, trying to say as little as possible while attempting to be civil, keeping his back to her.

"Hm. Y'have a good point," Kaylie agreed, sounding thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "So do ya play anythin'? I heard on campus tha' ya play piano, but I've never actually heard ya before. So fer all I know, that could jus' be a rumor!" She laughed and the sound made Soul frown more. She was reminding him of Black Star, with her loud voice and non-stop talking.

"Yeah, piano. But I don't like playing much," he said, then glanced at Kaylie behind his shoulder to give her a half-hearted glare in hopes that she would get the hint and leave him alone. Instead, though, she just smiled a bit.

"Aww, tha's disappointin' t' hear. Would'a been awesome t' hear ya play somethin'. I played a bit growin' up, but now 'm more fer th' drums! But maybe ya could teach me a thing or two one'a these days?"

She was a persistent one, that was for sure. Resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to let him be, Soul turned back to face Kaylie and looked at her properly for the first time since she entered the shop. She was just a few inches shorter than him and her hair was a nice enough shade of dark red, done up in the back, probably a half-ponytail or something. Her complexion was pale but clear, with a shower of dark freckles around her nose and cheeks. Her outfit was definitely interesting, too- a grey and black checkered jacket unzipped over a light grey hoodie that seemed a size or two large on her. Not to mention the slim dark-wash jeans she wore, and the black, chunky shoes. Whoever this Kaylie girl was, she was definitely a strange one.

"Sorry. I don't give lessons," Soul gave in reply to her suggestion. Having been bent over a mini grand piano, Kaylie straightened and looked over to him, laughing playfully.

"Not even if I paid ya?" she teased, earning a silent head shake from the Scythe. "Aww, tha's too bad. Well, maybe one'a these days, I'll be lucky t' finally hear ya play. I bet'cha play beautifully, Soul."

As she spoke, the white-haired male tried to further figure out the girl. He didn't recognize her from any past classes in the Academy, but that didn't mean she couldn't be a Weapon or Meister. He wondered where she came from- if she was really from Ireland, or if her parents had moved to Death City before she was even born. An inward groan escaped Soul as the thoughts swirled around his mind. What did it matter to him where she came from or anything? So what if they might share a class together? So far, she was just a chatterbox who couldn't seem to understand he wanted to be left alone to exit the store! He wasn't sure if Kaylie was worse than Black Star or not yet.

"So yer a Weapon, righ'? Do ya have a partner 'r do ya work alone?"

The question seemed rather sudden, going from music straight to that, but Soul took only a moment before responding. "I work with Maka as her Scythe." How did she know he was a Weapon? It wasn't as though he had a stamp on his forehead stating what he was. "Been her partner for years now."

Kaylie smiled, leaning against the side of the piano near her. "Tha's cool. I wish I could be a Weapon, or even a Meister. I bet it's totally cool," she sighed wistfully, green eyes trailing up to the ceiling. So she was neither Weapon nor Meister, it seemed.

"It's also really dangerous and with every battle, you risk getting killed," Soul added, a touched frustrated with this girl, "Unless you really know what you're doing, you could get seriously hurt. It's not fun and games as you think, y'know."

Kaylie blinked at the teen, head tilted a bit as he spoke so seriously about it. "I guess yer righ'. Never thought of tha' before. Though tha' means Gidget goes through th' same risks, then..."

This time, it was Soul's turn to blink, confused at the familiar name. "Gidget?" he repeated, "As in... You don't mean Kid's _ex_, do you?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, tha's who I mean! Gidget's m'best friend!" The girl's smile remained on her face, as though oblivious to the relationships around her. Soul just continued staring at Kaylie, trying to figure out how a hyper girl like _her_ had become friends with someone like the Gidget _he_ knew. But after a few moments, the light-haired Scythe decided to just forget about it and head back to his apartment.

"I see. Well, I gotta get going. Guess I'll see you in class tomorrow or something." He was tired of this conversation, and just wanted out. He'd stayed in it for long enough, he figured it was fine to skip out now. Kaylie blinked and her smile faltered a bit, moving to the keys of the piano, sitting on the bench for it and running her fingers over the ivory keys.

"Oh. Alrigh', then. It was nice t' finally meet'cha, Soul. I hope we talk more; you seem really cool!" she told him, smile returning to its normal brightness. Soul turned toward the door, giving a slight wave of farewell to her behind his shoulder before pulling the door open and stepping out of the shop. He paused as the door slowly closed behind him, the sound of a soft tune playing from one of the pianos trailing behind him as he did. It was a nice melody, one that he recognized as a children's tune for beginners.

The door shut behind him finally, muffling the piano notes, and Soul shook his head a bit, hands in the pockets of his jeans as he headed back to his dorm building. _'So not cool. Not at all,'_ he thought, trying to forget about Kaylie in the shop.


End file.
